


Valiant

by MosquitoParade



Category: Dream SMP (Minecraft) - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Biological Family, Chapter 2 tags, Characters and tags will be added as this progresses, Family Dynamics, M/M, Mature just in case, Mild Blood, Mostly human/humanoid, Multi, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Somewhat a kid/family fic, There will be death down the line, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Sapnap and Karl try to survive a zombie apocalypse and end up making a family along the way, learning hardships as they go.(Tags will update! Please check the tags before reading a new chapter! (E.g. "minor character death" will be added after the first character death.))
Relationships: Eventually - Relationship, Karl Jacobs/Quackity/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Past Quackity/Schlatt - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a poly fic to start with, but my idea died out with them all together, so I sliced it up so that they'll meet up with Quackity later!
> 
> Also, obligatory:  
> \- This isn't real person fiction (RPF) just the Dream SMP characters  
> \- Please don't send this to any creators in any fashion (E.g. dont link through donos or twitter)  
> \- Please do tell me if this goes against any of the creators in this fic's wishes  
> Thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end.
> 
> Sapnap becomes alarmed about bad news and needs to make sure he sticks with Karl.

No one expects something to change so suddenly. There weren't any sirens or warnings, but so quickly, the world turned upside down...

Sapnap is sprinting down the street the moment after he hears that there's been a problem. The half-demon tries not to push people, but his body burns with adrenaline to get home to his finacé. Hearing the news, that there was a huge problem, had scared him, not for his own life, but because he didn't want to get separated from Karl if the city went to shit. He could feel his body begging to take a break, his own breath wheezing, barely able to get himself enough air. He needed to be home. To warn Karl.

The moment after he gets to the outskirts of town, past the walls, he trips on the gravel path, falling and rolling a good few feet as gravity pulls some serious bullshit on him. He breaths hard, trying to catch his breath as he attempts to force himself back up onto shaky, tired legs. His body fights him every step of the way, sweating and heavy, but he manages to get to his feet. He has to redo his head band, pushing sweaty hair back further to keep it from getting in his eyes as he sets off running again.

After too long, Sapnap finally makes it to the clearing where him and his boyfriend live, panting loudly before he can shout, "Karl!" Sapnap stretches and tucks his arms behind his head to try and fight off the cramps that he could feel trying to sneak up on him.

He's not outside in the yard tending to the gardens, which alarms Sapnap somewhat. It wasn't Karl's most favorite thing to do, but he was outside often, especially when it was as nice as it was today. "KARL???" Sapnap tired calling again, looking up at their gorgeous house, seeing the windows open on the top floor, allowing in a breeze to keep the house cool. Sapnap slowed his pace slightly, making his way up to the front door.

As he opens it, he sees Karl rushing over to meet him, "Hi-" He looks over Sapnap, worried. "You okay?"

Sapnap feels Karl's hand meet his forehead, checking for a temperature higher than normal. Meanwhile, Sapnap takes a second to catch his breath, seeing as there wasn't such a big rush anymore. "Something bad's happening..."

Karl's eyebrows knit together and he gives Sapnap a concerned look, "What.. kind of bad- Is your leg okay??"

Sapnap looks down to notice what Karl's on about, a slash through the knee of his pants, the area slightly darkened with blood. He hadn't noticed because he was so dead set on getting to Karl, but now a dull pain started to set in, "I'm okay."

"Please sit down for a second," Karl insists, a gentle hand resting on Sapnap's shoulder before the black haired man caves, allowing Karl to convince him. He sits down in the living room on their coffee table, vaguely propping up his leg to give Karl an area to work.

As Karl cleans him up, Sapnap trails back to the conversation he'd come here for. "Dunno what it is, but I heard them talking about the city shutting down its walls for a while. 'Gonna keep everyone outside them locked out."

Karl frowns, "I think we can do well out here for a little bit, my garden's doing okay and you're pretty good at hunting." Karl's usual smile returns and Sapnap can't help but gently lean up and kiss his fiancé, "Plus, we have the other towns around, they are a little out of the way, but if the city's shutting the walls, we have other places to go, ya know?" Karl wraps Sapnap's cleaned wound gently, allowing him plenty of movement if needed.

"Mhmm~" Sapnap hums in respond, "You're so smart~"

"Thank you~" Karl says back, giving Sapnap a hand to help him stand up. "Upsie daisies."

Sapnap takes a second to focus on his leg and how it feels. There's still the dull sting of hurt, but nothing largely out of place. "Back in the game! You're the best~" Sapnap take a moment to brush his nose against the other's, giggling softly in delight before he pulls back, "So, what's the food situation like so far?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be out roughly next week!
> 
> -
> 
> After writing this first chapter, I read @o0oSocko0o on Twitter's MCYT Zombie AU comicbook "Foot Prints" (in their pinned tweet) and I totally recommend it!!


	2. Invaded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl and Sapnap think everything's okay. It's not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, here to serve up this chapter's content/trigger warnings!: small nondescript mentions of hunting, food, gagging, decapitation, and wounds. Semi-descript mentions of zombies, zombie death, blood, and rot.
> 
> (Heads up!: Zombies, death, blood, rot, and the like should be expected more in later chapters!)

It takes a few days, but Karl and Sapnap hunker down. The half-demon takes care of the hunting, catching the animals in traps he made or taking good shots. It makes for good hot meals, especially coupled with Karl's fresh fruits and vegetables. While Sapnap was out, Karl would work on their basement for extra storage and space. It hadn't really crossed Karl's mind that the basement might be needed for more, so he didn't do much with it. It held chests with old items, weapons, tools, some food that would stay good, and extra clothes, furniture, blankets, you name it.

There were long hot days where it didn't feel like the end of the world. They'd get out the hose and chase each other around until they were muddy and tired, or just lay around inside and give each other soft looks, reading books, or sometimes they'd cook together. There were some days where they gardened, days where they went out to the surrounding towns to see if they were open, days where they messed around in the woods, days where the day escaped them and would sleep through all the heat and instead take advantage of the cool evening.

That is until Sapnap was out, checking his traps. The black-haired man knew where they were by heart and how to avoid them, navigating in careful, precise footing as he reset some. He prides himself on his good hearing, constantly aware of his surroundings, and this was one of those moments where he can attest to that. As the young man stands back up, he hears the sound of someone walking through the grass.

"Karl?" He questions, turning to look for his fiancé in the woods. It wasn't uncommon for Karl to decide to join him, but it seemed a little odd that Karl hadn't called out for him. "Babe?"

The noise of someone walking through the grass didn't stop, it in fact sounded more like it was making its way to Sapnap. He hastily grabbed his axe from his side and attempts to get whatever is coming towards him into the clearing. The creature looked human-shaped but walked with an odd gait that put off the half-demon.

"Hello?" The black-haired man attempts to ask again, hoping maybe the thing just hadn't heard him.

It seems to stop just before the light can lick at it, but it almost definitely is staring straight at him.

Sapnap's anger started to get the best of him, "Look, _buddy_ , you better back off." His hands started getting hot as he approached the creature, axe gripped tight. The smell reached his nose though before he could get all the way over to the thing. It reeked of death and rot and the smell seemed to seep into his skin, making the hair on his arms and neck stand on end. This thing shouldn't be alive.

Sapnap turned on his heel and started booking his way back home. He skillfully dodged his traps and made it out of the forest to the back door of the house. He knocked quickly before letting himself in and making his way into the basement for his old bow. It was worn and well used, only a few handmade arrows accompanying it in a quiver that Karl had made for him. His name was stitched along the top of the quiver in white thread so he'd never forget.

"Welcome back, Baby! Catch anything?" Karl asks from somewhere above as Sapnap wrestles with discarded tools to free his old iron sword.

"No, not yet," Sapnap hollers back, looking over his sword, swinging it a few times to make sure it was still intact enough to use. After a moment, Sapnap makes his way up the basement stairs, "There's something..." Sapnap trails off as the sun catches Karl just right, making his hair light up like a halo behind his head as he stands in the kitchen. Sapnap can't help his soft grin.

"Something..?" Karl asks, his attention fully on Sapnap now.

"Uh..." The half-demon thinks for a second, what was he going to say?

"Going hunting?"

"OH!" Sapnap half nods, "There's this thing. I'm going to take care of it." Sapnap closes the space between him and Karl, kissing his boyfriend gently. "I'll be right back, promise~" Sapnap takes a step back to admire Karl before he's off again.

He jogs back into the woods, keeping an ear, eye, and nose out for the thing from earlier. He keeps the sword in his right hand in case something gets ideas and gradually makes his way back to his traps, "There you are~" Sapnap's eyes narrow onto the thing that's hidden among the forest, it doesn't seem to see him yet, so he takes the chance to run up behind it. It's all a lot of quick motion, impaling the creature, the moan of pain it lets out, the awful stench of it, the dark, almost black, old blood that coats the blade when Sapnap pulls his sword back. The creature crumpling to the ground, more blood pooling under the body, the atrocious smell growing thicker. The black-haired man almost gags, but manages to keep himself together.

When Sapnap goes to wipe off his blade, the thing starts moving again. He immediately stabs the sword into the neck of the creature, unwilling to give it another chance. He didn't want it wandering their property with the chance to scare or possibly seriously hurt Karl. He takes a step back to make sure the thing was finally dead. It made no move to get up and Sapnap waited a good few seconds before kicking the thing over, exposing the bloodied clothes it wears. He knocks the head gently with his foot to check that it wasn't blinking or anything. It wasn't. Good.

Sapnap takes a rag from his pocket and wipes the majority of the creature's blood from the blade and finally starts escaping the smell. Sapnap takes a route to his next trap, but the smell of rot and death seems to be getting closer. Sapnap exhaled sharply, turning back the way he came, expecting the decapitated thing to return, but he picks up on a shuffling beside him. The half-demon turns quickly, glaring into the forest, the trees dappled the light from above, making it a little difficult to see the decaying, green skin of the creature at first.

Sapnap readies his sword, charging towards the zombie to stab it right in the stomach. The blood of the monster gets a bit on Sapnap himself, but he doesn't mind. The thing falls to the ground behind it, gurgling out a stressed noise as blood filled its mouth. The black-haired man took the liberty to decapitate this one as well, to be fair and all. He takes a second to look down at the monster, thinking. It was human-esque and wrenched a kind of sad feeling from the half-demon's chest, it didn't last long as Sapnap's shaken from his moment with a scream. A blood-curdling scream.

Sapnap is sprinting through the woods, shoving bushes and low hanging branches out of his way, "KARL?!" He screams, hoping that is was something dumb, he'd so much rather it be dumb. The blood pounds in his ears as he runs back to their house, the grip Sap has on his sword is making his knuckles white. The first thing the half-demon sees is an undead creature at their back door, attempting to use its body to ram against the wood, trying to break it down. Sapnap grits his teeth and runs up to the creature, totally forgetting about his bow, he slashes the monster's back, brown-black blood runs down the thing's back, its attention turning to Sapnap. When it turns, Sapnap decapitates it, blood splattering onto the door, his hands, and a bit on his face. Once again, the stench of death emanates from the dying creature as it crumples to the ground. This time, a little more burnt...

"KARL?" Sapnap yells, looking around for his boyfriend outside, but there's no answer. Fear starts to override Sapnap and he shoves open the door into the house, "KARL!? WHERE ARE YOU??" He does a quick look around, a few items are strewn across the kitchen floor. The front door is left wide open, Karl's stone sword is still hung by the front door, meaning Karl was defenseless.

"SAP?" Comes a panicked answer from upstairs.

The black-haired man immediately darts up the stairs, taking them three at a time. He brandishes his blood-coated sword when he's faced with two of the monsters. He can feel his skin get hot and his temper flare as he almost whites out in fury. He immediately stabs one through the stomach, the sword slicing through the door that's separating Karl from the monsters. Karl lets out a cry and Sapnap makes quick work of snapping the creature's neck, easily decapitating the other the second he yanks the sword back into his own hands. There's blood all over the half-demon at this point, as well as the crumpled, decaying bodies leaking onto the wood flooring.

"Karl?" Sapnap asks to the door, mentally trying to decide what to do with the bodies.

"Sap...?"

"I'm here, Baby." He assures, "I'm going to take these things out into the woods, okay? Be right back." Sapnap waits to make sure Karl's okay before disappearing.

"Okay." Is the simple response he gets. Sapnap takes that as him needing a moment, so, he sheaths his almost broken sword and grabs the bodies of the undead creatures, hoisting one over each shoulder, spare head in hand. The blood from the stomach wound the one zombie sustained bleeds down to coat an entire side of Sapnap's shirt and leaves a dripping trail down the stairs. The black-haired man kicks the front door shut as he walks by, rounding the staircase to leave through the back door. It doesn't notice at first, but after a good few steps outside, Sapnap sees roughly ten to fifteen zombies around at the treeline. He drops the two bodies he's carrying and readies his sword before turning back towards the house. He runs inside, quickly locking the back door and the front door, grabbing Karl's stone sword from the front door before rushing upstairs.

"Karl, up up up!" He says, hurriedly. He doesn't know the exact plan, but he knows that he needs Karl UP.

"Wh-what??" Karl has opened the door he was behind, looking down in mild disgust at the blood all over the floor.

"Those things, there's like, _so_ many. I need you to take this," Sapnap hands over the stone sword to Karl, "I want to you hunker down in the basement or here or somewhere. I need you to be safe-"

"What are you going to do?" Karl looks at Sapnap with immense concern.

"Fight them?"

"I want to fight them. I don't want you out there alone." Karl goes to reach out a hand before it occurs to him that Sapnap's absolutely covered in blood. "Gross, man. Take a shower." Karl laughs a little, looking his boyfriend up and down.

"I'll take a shower later," The half-demon flashes his iron sword, "If you wanna fight, c'mon, I think we're gonna have to. But I'm watching your back."

"I'll be watching yours," Karl grins, heading down the stairs ahead of Sapnap.

"And your ass, I'll definitely be watching that~" Sapnap flirts, getting to see Karl lightly blushing when he turns at the bottom of the staircase. "Watch out for the three corpses I have piled up by the back door," Sapnap says, giving Karl a heads up.

His fiancé nods, making his way to the back door, unlocking it before heading out, "Oh god, it stinks."

"I stink, too," Sapnap comments, following closely behind Karl until they get outside. He points with his sword to the forest, "All along there, see them?"

Karl nods once again, his hand obviously gripping and ungripping his sword's handle nervously, watching as two brave monsters take steps out into the sun to make their way over. And just like that, the zombies start to burn and catch fire. It's a little worse for them, the whole being on fire thing. Karl taking a step back in shock, but Sapnap decides to be ballsy and charge the monsters. He spears one just under its ribs, having to breathe through his mouth as the smell of burning, decaying flesh fills the air. He forces the zombie to fall onto its back for easier decapitation. After that one's down, Sapnap looks up for the other one who made their way past him, seemingly ignoring him. Rude, he was super tasty and killable, too!

"No no no," Karl rambles, swinging his bloodied sword to try and get the creature crowding into his personal space to back off. He's damaged the monster, but it wasn't dead yet...? Again.

The half-demon makes his way over, keeping an eye on the treeline zombies as well. "Go for the head, Baby!" He shouts encouragingly.

Karl finds his stance again, the one that Sapnap helped him learn, and goes directly for the head of one with what looks like all his strength, leaving a clean cut and a fallen head. "WOOOO!!!" Karl cheers, getting predictably excited.

The noise of groans and moans comes from the treeline as a roughly five start making their way over this time, Sapnap tries to take out a few early, but as he starts taking them out, more join. Karl kills one or two, but Sapnap's in the thick of them, being completely ignored until he angers a zombie at a time, avoiding hits and bites. His shirt nearly catches fire a time or two but as soon as it becomes obvious that there are so many more monsters than expected, Sapnap starts shouting, "KARL GO INSIDE!!"

"I'M GOING!" Karl yells back, Sapnap takes a hit from one of the zombies and retorts with a slash at that arm and that's when the iron sword breaks on him. He quickly tries to make his way from the crowd of burning creatures, himself included. Thankfully, his demon heritage keeps his skin from taking as severe of burns.

"OPEN THE FRONT DOOR!" Sapnap shouts right before Karl gets inside their house.

He runs to the side of the house and grabs the hose from the side of the house, turning it on quickly to spray over himself to put out the fire. He turns to see a few on fire zombies following him, he hastily turns off the hose and books it to the front door. Turning the knob to open the door, he sees a horrified Karl, "The- The back door-"

Sapnap's eyes flicker to the almost broken door and back outside to where the creatures are coming up behind him. He makes a quick decision and grabs Karl's left hand tight, dragging him outside, "We have to go."

"Our home-"

"I _know_ , but we have to go _now_ , Baby," Sapnap has to tug Karl away from the house before they start running. Running away from where they'd lived together for about a year and a half now, where all their things were, their home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have other chapters and ideas down, but I can't guarantee that I can upload another chapter in exactly a week. More on the way, though!
> 
> (Heads up, I don't know lots about all the Dream SMP members, so I've chosen a select few instead of trying to incorporate everyone. More character tags will be added as I progress!)


End file.
